


Don't Die

by firesonic152



Series: Other Prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anders blew up the Chantry, Extended Scene, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke did not have time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt: "If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

Hawke did _not_  have time for this.

Kirkwall was falling to pieces around them, shades emerging from whatever walls were still standing left and right, for the Maker’s sake, she had to _dodge_  the leftover embers and rubble of the Chantry as they continued to flutter to the ground - and Anders wanted to have his melodramatic moment _now_?

“The world needs to see this,” he was saying, voice tight. “Then we can all stop pretending the Circle is a solution. If I pay for that with my life, then I pay.” His back was still to her, shoulders tense, head lowered; solemn, maybe even regretful, but resolute nonetheless. “Perhaps then, Justice would be free.”

“Then _come with me_ ,” she hissed. “Help me defend the mages.”

That seemed to startle him. He finally stood to face her and the surprise in his eyes almost made her want to forget her anger. He had never expected to live after this. He had expected her to turn on him, like everyone else. “You mean, stay with you?” he clarified hesitantly. “I didn’t think you’d let me. But if you do, I’ll fight the templars. Damned right I will!”

She swiped her hand across her face, intending to clean the blood that had splattered her, but her hands were wet with the stuff and she only succeeded in smudging it across her nose.

“Don’t think I’m doing this out of kindness,” she warned. “What you did was _wrong_ , Anders. I- To think I _trusted_  you-” She cut herself off quickly. There was no _time_. “I need all the help I can get right now.”

He nodded, eyes downcast, avoiding her gaze once more. “I know. But I swear to you, I will lay down my life for-”

“ _No_ ,” she said firmly. “If you die, I _will_  kill you.” 

There was too much to be said. There were too many questions to be asked, too many expletives she wanted to yell at him - had he ever really loved her, had he always planned on using her like this, had she just been a distraction to him - but there was no time. She could only hope that they both lived through this to have that conversation.

He smiled in understanding, but it fell hollowly on his lips. His eyes were dark.


End file.
